


[Podfic]Prologue

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [49]
Category: Dragaera - Steven Brust
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jenoine concept of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prologue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85580) by [jmtorres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres). 



You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bdragaera%5Dprologue.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bdragaera%5Dprologue.m4b)


End file.
